Extra Fluffy
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Batman and Robin. Bruce and Dick. Fluffy moments. A series of One-shots. It may seem like a story but it is just one-shots.
1. Chapter 1: Dead

Extra Fluffy

Chapter 1: Dead

**Hey sorry I haven't been writing much, but I have been busy. So at first this is just the Justice League, but as it progresses, it will become a crossover between the Justice League and the Teen Titans. This chapter is more sad than fluffy.**

Dick was so excited. He was going to perform a full routine with his parents tonight. It was going to be amazing. He was also a tad bit nervous because of the crowd and the man he saw staring at him with that deranged look in his eye.

"You ready, Robin?" asked his mom. He smiled at the nickname his mom gave him.

"Yep, I am as ready as I can ever be," said Dick, and the thought of the deranged man slipped from his mind.

**Line Break**

Dick stood at the edge of the platform. He jumped and his mom caught him. He heard the rope snap and then he felt is hands on the edge of the platform. He watched as his parents fell.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Dick. He climbed up onto the platform and was down the ladder faster than you could say Robin. He knelt by his parents and wept.

The police ignored him and all of the audience was gone. He sat there crying. He might not have moved. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the sad eyes of Bruce Wayne.

"Hey, how are you doing?" asked Bruce. Dick didn't say anything. Bruce felt for the boy. He knew the pain of losing your parents. He hugged Dick.

"Hey, you need a home and I was wondering if you would want to live with me until we find you a permanent home," said Bruce. Dick nodded. He leaned into Bruce's embrace. He needed someone right now. He wanted his parents back.

**Hey, sorry this chapter is short. How was it?**


	2. Chapter 2: Kept

Chapter 2: Kept

**Hey, so this is just a fluffy moment I hope.** **Some moments will be fluffy. Others won't so bear with me. **

Dick was a six year old boy in a big house. He was quiet and solemn. He wanted his parents back, but they died. No one wanted him. Bruce let him stay, but only until they found him a home. He started to like Bruce. He thought Bruce liked him too. Bruce interviewed someone to take care of him. He tried to get rid of the hope he would stay here, but then Bruce would make him believe he was wanted in this house, and then turn around and interview another person.

Bruce was at work. He wanted to keep Dick, but it would be dangerous. Not only was he rich, but he was Batman. He couldn't drag a kid into that. He wouldn't drag a kid into that. He wished there was a way to keep Dick.

When Bruce got home, Alfred told Bruce," Keep the boy already."

"I can't. He'd be in danger," said Bruce.

"What would I be in danger from?" asked Dick, making Bruce and Alfred jump.

"Nothing," said Bruce.

"Fine," said Dick.

"Did you need something?" asked Bruce.

"Nothing," said Dick," I just was going to ask if I could just stay here with you, but you don't want me to so I guess I shouldn't mention anything."

"I want you. You could just stay here, but promise me something," said Bruce.

"What?" asked Dick.

"Never go into my room without permission," said Bruce. Dick nodded. Bruce held him close.

**SO this was this chapter. I want to have Dick find out Bruce's identity as Batman. Should he figure it out by going into Bruce's room or by finding the Batcave? **


	3. Chapter 3: BATMAN

Chapter 3: BATMAN

**Sorry it took so long to update.**

Dick was happy that he was living with Bruce. He loved being able to sit in his lap like his father used let him. He looked up at Bruce and smiled. He never let Bruce know that he liked it here. He never really spoke up. He was still waiting for Bruce to interview someone else. He never did though. It made Dick hope more and more that he had a family again. He wished that Bruce would notice and talk to him. He got his wish today though.

"Hey, Dick, is there something bothering you?" asked Bruce.

"Kind of," answered Dick.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"I'm still waiting for you to get rid of me," said Dick.

Bruce sighed sadly and asked," Why would you think I would get rid of you after I adopted you?"

"I don't know," Dick answered.

"Do you like it here?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah," said Dick.

"Know this then: I am not going to get rid of you unless you want me too," said Bruce. Dick smiled at him and hugged him.

**A couple of hours later...**

Dick was in bed and Bruce, now Batman, was patrolling. He hoped nothing serious happened. Dick was observant and he might notice that he was acting different. Luckily nothing happened, except a few robberies and one kidnapping. There was one attempted murder. Not well planned murder at that. He got home. He did a report at the Bat Computer. Alfred walked in. Little did they know, Dick did too.

**Line Break...**

Dick woke up from a nightmare. He tried to find Bruce, but he wasn't anywhere. He knocked on his door, but got no answer. He heard footsteps and he ran behind a plant. He saw Alfred walk by. His curious got the best of him and he followed him. Alfed went to the clock in Bruce's study. He unlocked the case of the clock. The wall moved and a pair of doors showed up. Alfred pushed a red button and stepped in to the damp stairs. Dick quickly followed before the doors closed. When they did, it was kind of dark and Dick got scared. He wanted to call out, but he kept quiet. He crept slowly and quietly down the stairs.

He overheard Alfed say," Master Bruce, how did things go out in Gothom tonight?"

"Everything was fine. Nothing serious at least. How's Dick?" said Bruce.

"Asleep," said Alfred.

"Good," said Bruce. Dick looked around the corner cautiously. He gasped. Bruce was Batman! He never thought that Bruce would be Batman. He was shocked. He pulled himself back around the corner as Bruce and Alfred looked over there. He was scared. Batman was suppose to be mean and cold.

**Line Break**

Bruce and Alfred heard a gasp. They whirled around to look behind them. The sound was from the stairs. Bruce was angry and scared. If it was a burglar, then he could have hurt Dick. He could have killed Dick. Not only could he have hurt Dick, but he knew his identity.

"Who's there?" called Bruce," Come out!" He was going to hurt whoever was behind that wall. He was mad and scared at the same time. He pushed in front of Alfred. He was just being cautious. He growled. He was not ready for what he saw.

The person stepped around the wall and stayed in the shadows. Whoever this was got guts to hide from him. He stepped forward menacely. He growled.

"Come out from the shadows," he growled. He was definitely going to hurt this person. He was going to make him pay. He was going to...

He heard a whimper. He smirked. This was going to be fun. He laughed even. It was not a ha-ha laugh, it was I'm-going-to-kill-you laugh.

"Scared? You should be," said Bruce. He was not going let this person get away with this. He was certainly let this person get away with hurting Dick.

"Daddy?" this person whimpered. This stopped him dead. Was that Dick?

"Dick?" Bruce asked carefully.

**Line Break**

Dick heard Bruce call," Who's there? Get out now!" Dick peeked slowly out from behind the wall and saw Bruce push in front of Alfred. Bruce growled and Dick knew he was losing patience. Dick stepped out from behind the wall, but he stayed in the shadows. He didn't want to face Batman's wrath.

Bruce stepped forward and it scared Dick. He growled. "Come out of the shadows," said Bruce. Dick shook his head. He didn't know that Bruce couldn't see that it was him. He whimpered.

"Scared? You should be," said Bruce. He was scaring Dick. He never acted like this to him ever. He was terrified. _ Why was he acting like this? Doesn't he know it is me? Wait! Maybe he doesn't it is me_, though Dick.

"Daddy?" asked Dick, hoping with all his might that he would change Bruce back to his normal self. He also hoped this was a nightmare in case Bruce was going to hurt him.

"Dick?" asked Bruce, shocked.

Dick stepped out of the shadows. He was still scared. He didn't know how Bruce will react. He could be mad. He could be hurt. He could be scared. He could be sad. He could hurt or hugged Dick.

Bruce dropped to his knees and hugged Dick close to him. Dick didn't know if he was forgiven or that he was going to be punished. He didn't want to find out, but he liked being in Bruce's arms.

**Line Break**

Dick stepped out of the shadows and it absolutely broke Bruce. Dick hunbg his head in a submissive way. He seemed to be waiting for punishment. Bruce couldn't hurt Dick. He hugged him close to his chest. He had tears in his eyes. He looked into Dick's eyes. He saw fear. Dick was terrified of him.

""Oh, Dickie. I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that stuff to you. I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" asked Bruce.

Dick was in thought. He knew what he wanted. "Forgiven. As for making it up to me, I want in," said Dick with confidence that he could trick Bruce into letting him be a hero.

"What?" asked Bruce.

"I want to be a hero too," said Dick.

"No, Dick. Anything but that," said Bruce pleadingly.

"Why not?" asked Dick.

"It is too dangerous and I do not want anything to happen to you," said Bruce and he hugged Dick tighter.

"That's why you are going to train me. Please Bruce. I don't have to start going out on patrol with you. Just start training me. Please," begged Dick.

"Fine, we'll start training you tomorrow," said Bruce.

Alfred cleared his throat. "Excuse me. This is touching and all, but Dick why are you out of bed?" asked Alfred.

"Yeah, what are you doing up?" asked Bruce.

Dick looked down and said," Oh, um, well. I had a nightmare and I went to search for you, but I couldn't find you. So I knocked on your door and I didn't get an answer. Then I heard Alfred walking by and I hid. Then I followed him and I ended up here. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Dick. It is actually a relieve for you know. Now I don't have to lie to you about why I wasn't around at night," said Bruce. Dick smiled and snuggled close to Bruce.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Dick.

"Of course," said Bruce, and he carried him up to his bed. They fell asleep. Dick snuggled close to Bruce's chest. He was enveloped in Bruce's arms.

**Dick is still 6. How was it?**


	4. Chapter 4: Scared of the Dark

Chapter 4: Scared of the Dark

**Hey! This is something I thought up. I thought about doing a nightmare but there are too many of them.**

Dick laid down on his bed. He was asleep. He awoke from noises outside. He looked around and he got scared. The shadows moved. He heard howls of wolves. He heard footsteps. It was scary for a six year old. He saw the shadows of men with guns. He saw wolves. He saw everything that could scare him.

He screeched and ran to the clock. He went down to the Batcave. He sat in the chair in front of the Bat Computer. He sat patiently. He heard footsteps and whimpered. He sank into the chair.

"Dick, what are you doing up?" asked Alfred. He sighed with relieve.

"I'm scared of the dark and I wanted to wait for Daddy," answered Dick.

The Bat Mobile came zooming into the Batcave. Batman came out of the car and was bombarded by Dick. He was quick to get into defensive stance.

"Daddy?" Dick asked confused. Batman looked down.

"I thought I left you in bed," said Batman and he took off his cowl. He chuckled lightly at how cute Dick was in his Batman pajamas.

"I got scared and wanted to wait for you," said Dick.

"Oh, Dickie," said Bruce.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked Dick.

"Of course," said Bruce. Dick snuggled close to him and fell fast asleep knowing he was safe in Bruce's arms.

**Cute? Adorable? Read and review!**


End file.
